


Double date

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian insists on having a double date with Carl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double date

"Your eyes are adorable." Carl smirked before thumping Russel lightly on the nose. "So is your nose and your cheeks. And most importantly,Your lips." He touched Russel's hand ever so softly with his own before looking the older boy in the eyes. "I love you." "I love you too." Russel blushed. Carl had been being extra touchy today and although he was loving it,Russel was not dumb. He knew there was something that Carl wanted. There had to be. 

"Get a room." Mickey groaned. Carl rolled his eyes and sighed before turning on his side to face Mickey and Ian who were laying on Ian's bed,Staring right back at him. "A room!" Liam shouted from his bed before giggling. Privacy was not a thing in the Gallagher household. "Did I say anything when you were giving my brother a blow job for an entire hour last night?" Carl asked,Giving Mickey a pointed look. Russel snickered and Ian blushed. "It's the meds." He mumbled.

"You didn't say anything to me because you didn't have the right to say anything to me. If I remember correctly you and Russel fucked in the bathroom for a solid three hours last week." Mickey bit back,Wearing his own smirk. Carl blushed furiously as he jumped off of his bed. He sent Mickey a glare before crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't know what to say,And Russel could tell so he tried to help. "To be fair,It only lasted three hours because we hadn't been able to see each other for a few days and we both agreed on not masturbat-""Thanks babe." Carl interrupted him,Trying to ignore the fit of laughter that Ian and Mickey were in. 

Russel simply shrugged his shoulders before laying on his back. He understood why Carl wanted to be alone with him,But he didn't mind Mickey and Ian. They were cool and they always had something funny to say. Plus,Russel would never admit it,But making out in front of people was a real thrill for him. It was his way of saying that Carl was his and he could prove it. Nobody else could pull Carl into a long kiss randomly. Nobody else could grab his ass or rub on his smooth stomach. Nobody else could bite him and scratch him and...Well you get the point. Carl was Russel's and Russel was Carl's.

"In other news." Ian cleared his throat. "Your birthday is tomorrow." He smiled,Getting off of his bed to come over and nudge his younger brother. "15 is a pretty big number. What do you plan on doing tomorrow?" "You mean who do I plan on doing?" Russel heard Carl mutter but it was obvious that Mickey and Ian hadn't heard him because they didn't start teasing. "I don't know maybe just get drunk." He quickly covered his previous sentence. "You did that last year. And the year before too." Ian reminded him. "Why don't you come on a date with me?" He asked,Smiling brightly.

Carl looked at him weirdly. Were the meds making him go crazy?

"Because you're my brother and you're not my type." Carl answered him slowly. "Red heads are hot but not when they're related to you." He mumbled to himself. "No,Not just with me,Silly." Ian laughed. "With me and Mickey. And Russel. You know,Double date." "No fucking way." Mickey chuckled. "I'm not taking your ass on a date because I'm broke. And I'm sure as hell not taking your brother on a date either." 

"It would be fun! Come on,Help me out Russel." Ian whined. Russel sat up and shrugged his shoulders again. "Would there be food?" He asked. Ian nodded. "Of course!" "Would I have to pay for said food?" He asked. Ian shook his head. "Nope." "Well then who am I to object?" Russel asked before looking towards Carl. Carl was giving him a look which read 'Do not even'.

"What?" Russel whispered. "Free. Food. I'd go on a date with Satan for free food."

"Well if my baby is in then I'm in." Carl smiled. He could never say no to Russel. "So everyone's in!" Ian smiled. "Um,Except me." Mickey argued. "I'm not about to double date with a 14 year old." "Russel is already 15 and Carl will be 15 tomorrow. Problem solved." Ian insisted. "Do it or I won't fuck you for a month." He whispered.

"OKAY! Damn it." Mickey hissed. "Now if you guys will excuse me,I need to check and make sure I still have my balls. Sure feels like I don't." He exclaimed before heading towards the bathroom. Ian smirked before flopping down on his bed happily. Tomorrow would be fun.

********

"Well It's been a while since I've seen you." Svetlana said as she let Carl into Kev and V's house. "Don't sit on couch. Stains everywhere from when Kevin and Veronica have sex on it yesterday."

"Right..." Carl mumbled. "I need your help with something."

"I no have sex with 14 year old. Lawsuits. I'm already an illegal immigrant I can't afford to get in trouble with law." She shook her head. "No,No." Carl cleared his throat. "Not that kind of help. Well sort of that kind of help...Ugh I need a few condoms is all. I'm running low and Ian and Mickey aren't giving me any because they're dick heads." He told her. "Why you don't go to store and purchase condom?" She asked as she picked up yv...Whatever his name was. Carl sighed. "Too embarrassing. The dude at the store is like 50 and he's a total creep."

"Hmm." She hummed. "Hold baby. Don't drop him or I stab you in the chest." She demanded,Gently pushing the baby into Carl's arms. She walked up the stairs leaving him alone with the drooling child. "Hi." Carl mumbled. He didn't really know what to say. Although he was always around Franny he wasn't really used to being near babies. He'd grown up taking care of Liam,True,But that was his brother. This was a baby he'd never been very close to before.

"How have you been?" Carl asked. He didn't get an answer but he nodded anyways. 

"Here." Svetlana said as she came back down the stairs. She handed the box of condoms to Carl before taking the baby out of his arms. "Should last for a while." She said. "Thank you." Carl smiled. 

********

Carl had been woken up the next morning by Fiona shaking him wildly and yelling words that he didn't quite understand at first. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She finally yelled. He smiled at her although he was still half asleep. "Thanks." He'd muttered before hopping out of his bed.

After he'd eaten his breakfast he was pulled into Debbie's room where she once again brushed his hair for him and then she hurriedly found an outfit suitable for his date. Carl didn't know why she was rushing around. It was only 3 in the evening at the time and the date wasn't until 7,But he didn't say anything about it. She'd insisted on him taking a long bath so he could do something like exfoliate his skin or moisturize or...Something? He didn't remember. 

After that she'd made him watch Franny while she searched the house up and down for some good smelling cologne. When she found it,She drowned him in it before sending him back to his room to rest up for his date,Which he'd done for a couple hours before it was finally time. "Don't order anything expensive." Mickey growled as he shoved past Carl,Out the front door. Carl rolled his eyes. "I'll help you pay the tab." "No you won't! It's your birthday!" Ian shouted. "You order anything you want. This is your special day." Mickey sent Carl a glare as Ian spoke and Carl stuck his tongue out. He knew that deep down,Mickey didn't mind.

"Lets go pick up your boyfriend." Mickey mumbled.

*********

"This is delicious." Russel moaned before taking another bite out of his steak. Carl smirked. "Trust me. It isn't the best thing you'll taste tonight." He whispered before turning away to talk to Ian. Russel narrowed his eyes at Carl before going back to his food. Carl had been teasing him the entire time they'd been here and he was starting to get frustrated. He'd had a hard on for a solid thirty minutes and he was in desperate need of release.

"I hope you're enjoying,Carl. Happy birthday." Ian smiled. He was happy that he was spending time with his little brother. "Yeah this is great. Thank you guys." Carl smiled happily. "Yeah yeah." Mickey said before shoveling some mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Don't expect me to be so nice to you all the time. I'm only doing this because I wanna get laid." 

"Oh shut up,You love me." Carl smirked.

The date went on for a while and everything went smoothly. The food was great and Sean had given them all a discount since they were practically their family,Which Mickey was extremely grateful for. Carl made sure to continue his teasing. He brushed his fingers lightly over Russel's thigh every chance he got and made sure to sit as close as possible to the older boy.

By the end of the night,Russel was in agony. He didn't know how much longer he could take it and on the walk to the Gallagher house,He had to place his hands in front of his 'Area' The whole time. When they finally got into the house,He ran to the bathroom as fast as he possibly could.

 

Carl watched as his boyfriend rushed up the stairs and smirked before turning to Ian and Mickey. "Thanks for tonight. It was really fun hanging out with you guys for my birthday." He told them. "No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed your first day of being a 15 year old." Ian smiled. 

Carl excused himself and slowly walked towards the bathroom,Where he heard curses and a whole bunch of movement. He cracked open the door and slid into the room before shutting it again,Causing Russel to jump.

"You mother fucker." Russel growled. "Are you insane? How dare you just tease me while I'm trying to-" Carl didn't give him time to finish. He slammed his lips onto Russel's and shoved him against the wall,Hurriedly ripping his shirt off. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you by fucking you senseless." Carl smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include smut in this so bad but I just couldn't do it. *Sighs*


End file.
